Lies
by Karatemastr
Summary: Based after Scott's party in the last season. Sorry for it being so late, but i completely forgot about this story ;) please R
1. Lies Chapter one

Alright, this chapter's pretty short, and you had to watch the last episode to understand it. I don't own any of the characters, apart from the patients, although I wish I did. Oh well. Please R&R :p

**Lies**

**Chapter One**

**Summary:** _This episode is set after Scott's party. Charlotte is telling Jack that she is pregnant, both knowing that it has to be his._

**Jack**Charlotte that can't be true!

**Charlotte**It is Jack, I'm pregnant! And one of us has to tell Terri about what we did.

**Jack**But, I can't tell her. I still love her, and I don't want to ruin the chance I have with her, however small it is.

**Charlotte**Please, Jack! I can't tell her on my own. Please help me! That night wasn't supposed to happen. As you said, it was just 'comfort sex'. We were drunk, and we didn't know what we were doing. But I can't hold in our secret any longer! We have to tell Terri!

**Jack**Fine, I'll tell her. What are you going to do about the baby?

**Charlotte**I don't know. I think I might have an abortion.

**Jack**But isn't that a bit drastic?

**Charlotte**Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm single, and I have to work to make a living. And being a doctor in the emergency ward, with Frank breathing down your neck, is a bit of hard job even if you don't have a baby.

**Jack**I could still help, if you wanted me to.

**Charlotte**The only help I want from you is for you to tell Terri.

**Jack**Okay. I will. I just need to find the right time.

**Charlotte**Well, you had better find it soon, before it's too noticeable.

_Bird's eye view of hospital_


	2. Lies Chapter two

Chapter Two 

**Jack**Terri, I have to speak to you.

_(Scott with other ambulance driver walks in with car accident victim)_

**Scott**Car accident victim. Possible paralysis below the waist. HB normal, BP raised, blood pressure 100 over 45.

**Terri**I thought you resigned, Scott.

**Scott**So did I. I got a call from my old university, and they wanted me to take another course. But I can't do that without working. So I was reassigned. So much for the quiet life.

**Jack**Yeah, so much for that.

**Scott**Well, I gotta go and see Cate.

**Jack**Good Luck.

**Terri**Charlotte, could you take this? Nelson, you too.

**Nelson**Yep. Dan, could you please go and get me 2 units of blood.

**Dan**Sure.

_Camera follows Dan into storeroom._

**Dan**Hey, Jess, I don't think Nelson's forgiven me yet.

**Jessica**Why should he? Even without his condition, it was the wrong thing to do.

**Dan**Yeah, I know that. I apoligised, and he still didn't take any notice of me.

**Jessica**Well, maybe you should just try to keep out of his way for a while.

_Back to NUM's office_


	3. Lies Chapter three

Chapter Three 

**Terri**So, Jack, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

**Jack**Well, um, I don't know how to say this. Ah, the day we sort of, you know, split, Charlotte and her girlfriend split too.

**Terri**Yes, I already knew that.

**Jack**Well, my car broke down, and I needed a ride home, so Charlotte and I went to the pub, and, well…

**Terri**Well, what?

**Jack**Well, we kinda had sex. We were drunk, so we didn't mean for it to happen.

**Terri**I don't want to listen to this. _(stands)_

**Jack**I know you'll hate me for this, but Charlotte's pregnant.

**Terri**Charlotte's what?

**Jack**She's pregnant.

**Terri**Are you sure? She can't be!

**Jack**Well, she is.

**Terri**Why didn't you tell me about this before?

**Jack**Because, I didn't … want to ruin my chances with you.

**Terri**You never had any chance with me. I told you Jack, it's over! Especially now! Stop using patients to try and convince me to go out with you again, it's not going to happen!

**Jack**_(standing)_ Well, I'm sorry that you broke my heart. Before I saw you I never thought there was such thing as love at first sight. I saw you, though, then I realised there was. I still love you Terri, whether you love me back or not.

_(Jack storms out of room, and bumps into Frank)_

**Frank**What are you doing, Quade?

**Jack**Leave me alone Frank.

**Frank**_(Entering office)_ Jees, what's his problem?

**Terri**Can you stay out of it please Frank?

_(Terri leaves to follow Jack)_

**Terri**Jack, wait.

**Jack**Leave me alone.

**Terri**Listen, I'm sorry I broke up with you, but it wasn't going to work. For God's sake, Jack, you're too young! Surely, you can find someone younger than me.

**Jack**Well, I can't. I love you! No one else, but you. I just want to be with you. I can't stand it if I'm not!

**Terri**Why don't you just grow up! You're too childish, Jack! Grow up!

**Jack**If that's what it takes to make you go out with me again, I'll do that. But I guess I'll never replace Nelson Curtis, will I?

**Terri**Nothing happened between Nelson and me! He's been jealous ever since I married Mitch!

**Jack**It doesn't seem like that to me.

**Terri**Well that's how it was. If you don't trust me, how are we supposed to build up a relationship?

**Jack**Why'd you leave me?

**Terri**Because we were going to fast. And you are too young for me!

**Jack**Well, if I act more mature, will you go out with me again?

**Terri**I might consider it.

**Jack**_(whispering)_ This is all Nelson's fault.

Bird's eye view of hospital 


	4. Lies Chapter four

**Chapter Four**

**Terri**Charlotte, Jack told me what happened.

**Charlotte**That's good.

**Terri**You know, I am all right with it.

**Charlotte**I didn't think you would be.

**Terri**Well, Jack and me were over anyway. It wouldn't have mattered.

**Charlotte**Well, did he tell you that I'm…?

**Terri**Yes. He told me.

**Charlotte**I still don't know what I'm going to do about it.

**Terri**Are you sure you're, you know.

**Charlotte**Yeah, I'm sure.

**Terri**Well, Charlotte, I don't really know what you can do about it either. Are you going to keep the baby?

**Charlotte**I don't know. Just, don't tell anyone.

**Terri**Your secret is safe with me.

**Charlotte**Listen, could we maybe talk about this later? Vincent's coming.

**Terri**Are you going to tell him?

**Charlotte**I don't know. I might. Later.

**Vincent**Hey, what's up?

**Charlotte**Nothing, why.

**Vincent**You seem a little distressed.

**Charlotte**That's one of the side effects of being a doctor, right?

**Vincent**Yeah, right. _(questionable)_

**Charlotte**Well, I gotta go.

**Vincent**Yeah, see ya.

_Camera follows Charlotte to next patient._

**Charlotte**Dan, how's he going?

**Dan**Responding, but only slightly.

**Charlotte**Do we have a name yet?

**Dan**Yeah, his name is Jason Smith.

**Charlotte**Okay. Jason, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand. Good.

**Dan**He's thrown up quite a lot.

**Charlotte**Do we have information?

**Dan**We're still waiting on a new receptionist.

**Charlotte**Oh, yeah. Reggie resigned, didn't she?

**Dan**Yeah. She did.

I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please remember to R&R!

P.S. This is my first FanFiction story, so please use constructive criticism.

See Ya!


End file.
